Estórias de um clã, apresentando o clã Uchiha!
by Yellow Momo
Summary: Uma nova visão do clã Uchiha, mestres da arte do ping-pong!


**ATENÇÃO!!!** Esta uma nova tentativa de fazer humor com a série "Naruto!". Claro que contém _spoilers_ e se você só acompanha o anime, cuidado! Feche os olhos e não leias as linhas a seguir, mas e daí!? Todo mundo já sabe que o Kakashi morreu, que foi culpa do Pain, que tá levando uma surra federal do Naruto e que esse é filho do Yondaime (que na opinião de muitos fãs – assim como eu – devia se chamar Fodaime!). Boa diversão!

* * *

Lances mágicos com velocidade e destreza, estas eram as principais características do clã Uchiha. Tudo começou com Uchiha Mandara, fundador do clã, grande sábio, ganancioso, e o primeiro a difundir as técnicas do "_**Sharingan!**_", uma habilidade que passada de geração em geração. Os usuários desta técnica possuem a habilidade e capacidade de prever com facilidade as estratégicas de ataque do oponente e podendo até mesmo copiá-las.

Mas já se passara quase um século desde que Mandara deixou os seus ensinamentos aos descendentes do clã. Hoje quem tinha o dever de repassar os métodos de uso do "_**Sharigan!**__"_ era Fugaku Uchiha, que estava ensinando aos seus dois filhos machos (_até que provem o contrário_), Uchiha Itachi e Uchiha Sasuke. E como eram irmãos com uma diferença de idade de apenas cinco anos, era quase que inevitável uma comparação entre os dois nas artes do ping-pong.

Os Uchihas eram tão sublimes no que faziam que quando se ouvia falar no sobrenome de algum integrante, por conseqüência já se associava a raquete de ping-pong como símbolo e isto acabou por ser o "brasão" deles: todos os Uchihas eram obrigados a passar por uma espécie de teste para certificar que seriam capazes de receber o treinamento "_**Sharigan!**_" que era denominado como Torneio "_**Katon!**_". E o teste era ludicamente conhecido como "Elemento Fogo" porque o iniciante sentia o corpo entrar em combustão pela exaustividade que sentia. E aqueles que conseguiam passar no teste, eram agraciados com o uso exclusivo do uniforme do clã nas partidas e torneios de ping-pong mundo a fora.

O Uchiha que melhor divulgou as habilidades do clã havia sido Uchiha Itachi, uma lenda, que se aproveitando de sua genialidade e das técnicas "_**Sharigan!**_", resolver testar até onde iam as suas habilidades e força dos Uchiha na arte do ping-pong. Até porque, alguém que ganha o Torneio "_**Katon!**_" aos seis anos é alguém impressionável, pois o normal é somente aos 12 anos que isso aconteça.

Entretanto, um fato curioso no meio da história dos Uchihas sempre intrigou os pertencentes ao clã: alguém além deles dominava as técnicas "_**Sharigan!**_", esse cara era Hatake Kakashi, alguém que nem ao menos era conhecido no meio esportivo, sua especialidade era o adestramento de cães (?!). Já chegou até a receber um processado por uso indiscriminado e não autorizado dos métodos de prática esportiva do clã, mas tudo foi esclarecido ao descobrirem que Kakashi era o melhor amigo de um dos integrantes do clã, que era até considerado um pouco desastrado e hiperativo demais para ser um Uchiha.

Kakashi já sabia muito de ping-pong, mas nunca quis se aventurar nos torneios e Uchiha Obito como prova de amizade ensinou o amigo as técnicas "_**Sharigan!**_", já que ele, Obito, encontrava-se com câncer e antes morrer, metade do seu corpo já havia sido imobilizado pela doença o incapacitando de continuar praticando o esporte. Mas mesmo Kakashi tendo as habilidades dos Uchihas, ele raramente é visto praticando ping-pong ou usando o seu "_**Sharingan!**_", porque ele disse em uma declaração: "_É triste, doloroso e cansativo_".

Voltando àqueles que naturalmente são pertencentes ao clã, Uchiha Itachi, o prodígio, cansado de conquistar vitórias sobre vários oponentes no mundo a fora e ter títulos, troféus e medalhas de ouro, ele imaginou que estava na hora de enfrentar todo o seu clã e o fez. Primeiro desafiou o seu próprio primo, que também era o seu melhor amigo, derrotando-o, copiando as técnicas dele – afinal ele era um Uchiha e, com certeza, não se limitaria ao uso dos ensinamentos básicos do "_**Sharigan!**_". Com isso, Itachi foi capaz de reinventar o "_**Sharigan!**_", desenvolvendo-o, e assim surgiu o "_**Magekafuyou Sharigan!**_".

_Continua..._

* * *

**Sasuke:** Como assim, "continua"?! E a minha vingança...

**Itachi:** Baka...

**Momo:** (_depois de uma surra federal nos dois_) Calem a boca! Próximo mês, a continuação. Beijos para todos!


End file.
